When Doves Cry
by Beautful.Nightmare.89
Summary: Our Eyes lock across the room, it's like nothing else matters, the music gets louder, but all I can see is him. Those steely blue eyes... Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story, J.K. Rowling does.


_Dig if u can a picture  
Of u and I engaged in a kiss  
The sweat of your body covers me  
Can u my darling  
Can u picture this?_

Suddenly, I see him. White/blond hair, lithe figure, and steely blue eyes I can't look away from. It seems like the music in the club got louder, but all I can see is him. Slowly, like someone in a trance, I walk towards him.

Dream if u can a courtyard  
An ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
They feel the heat  
The heat between me and u

We're grinding each other, and I feel so hot everywhere he touches me. It's like he's fire, burning my flesh with his. No names were told, no words were spoken, it's just us. I can't seem to look away from his eyes, while our dancing is getting even more provocative, we can't stop touching one another. His hands, my hands, our bodies, at the moment, we're one.

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just to demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father to bold

He's slowly dancing us to the door, but I break away, heading to the center of the crowd. He follows me, like a predator stalking his prey, and it sends chills down my spine.

_Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry_

I start dancing with another guy, but keep my eyes locked on the man slowly coming towards me. My dancing becomes more fluid and sexy the closer he gets, he doesn't even glance at the other male, like he's not even a problem. He's so close now, I look away, and start walking from both males.

Touch if u will my stomach  
Feel how it trembles inside  
You've got the butterflies all tied up  
Don't make me chase u  
Even doves have pride

Suddenly, my back is pressed again a chest, I know it's his. I turn to face him, still dancing, running my hand slowly up his stomach to his chest as I dip down. He pulls me back up to his chest and grinds against me, holding me to him. Our dancing becomes more heated.

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world so cold? (World so cold)  
Maybe I'm just to demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father to bold

I walk away from him again, heading towards the bar, swaying my hips as I do, and I glance at him. He's standing there staring, like there is no one else in the room, and as I grow closer to the bar, he once again begins to move. This time, it is him dancing with another female, so provocatively it could have passed for sex, staring at me, challenging me to come to him.

_Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry_

I down a shot of Jack, watching him dance, then head back out towards him, dancing. The people around me seem to part to let me through, to get to him, and he's waiting. Slowly, I head to him, pull him to me, and roll my body against his.

How can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (A world that's so cold)  
Maybe I'm just to demanding (Maybe, maybe I'm like my father)  
Maybe I'm just like my father to bold (Ya know he's to bold)

His hands pull me tighter to him, I can feel the effect our dancing is having on him as he presses himself into me and dips me. I can't help but to become excited myself at the feel of him pressed so tightly against me, I spin around, so my back is to his chest, running my hand across his groin as I do. He inhales deeply into my neck, making me shiver, and tries leading me out of the room.

._  
Maybe you're just like my mother (Maybe you're just like my mother)  
She's never satisfied (She's never, never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other (Why do we scream, why)  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry_

This time though, I follow, eager for what's in store.


End file.
